Sneaky
by Dean'sDeadlySin
Summary: Kaitlyn is desperate to have sheamus, and she is gonna get what she wants even if she has to be Sneaky... *Smut* cuz thats the way i like it!


_**Okay here's another 1 shot for you guys , hope you guys like it . also if you guys want me to do anymore 1 shots I'm available , I love doing 1 shot plots.**_

* * *

Kaitlyn wanted him, she wanted him real bad she had to have him but how,her legs were clenched together sitting in her hotel room chair at 3:30 in the morning, Kaitlyn got up and looked out of the window the dark Sacramento skyline connecting with droplets of rain, she couldn't stop thinking about his sexy body to lick his neck and give him hickies on his pale skin so everyone will know that he is hers.

She had to do something to get in that room and make him hers. All she wanted to do was sneak into his room and fuck him until she couldn't feel her thighs anymore, she could feel the wetness seep onto her panties soaking them. She couldn't take this anymore, She picked up the phone and called randy

"Hello?" he said sleepily

'"hey Randy do you want to have your own room?" she asked desperately which Randy did not seem to pick up.

"pffy hell yeah i would it beats the hell out of hearing Sheamus snoring all night, why?" he said annoyed.

"well i was wondering if you wanted to switch rooms"she asked nervously.

"uh yeah, but you wanna hear him all night, ugh" she could hear the disgusted look on his face.

"um i don't mind i mean since i'm not home i kinda need another person in the room to help me go to sleep and i don't wanna be alone." she said hurriedly

"uh yeah sure what room are you in, we can switch key cards." Randy said suspiciously because why would she call him in the middle of the night just so they could switch rooms, and him of all people but let it go, he was way too excited because he wouldn't have to sleep in the same room as that snoring white log anymore.

"okay i'm in room 2370." she couldn't believe her plan was going into place so easily, but she couldn't think about it too much or she'll jinx it .

"Okay i'll see you in 5 mins" As randy hung up she jumped out of her chair and packed all of her things, she remembered to put on her sexy lingerie under her regular clothes and waited for Randy to knock on the door. She thought about what she was going to do when she got there, jump him of wait, because she didn't want to scare him, she wanted to surprise him, she wanted to see the look on his face when she wrapped her lips around his cock and stroked him until all of his cum squirted the back of her throat- A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts she got up excitedly and opened up the door.

"Okay here is the key" she snatched the one out of his hand and shoved hers in his without giving Randy a chance to say anything, she shoved past him and threw back a thanks to him. Randy sat there dumbfounded, but shrugged it off and plopped on the bed and fell asleep.  
When Kaitlyn came up to the door she was so nervous her hands were shaking, she was about to seduce the man of her dreams, she just hoped she was the woman of his. She took the key and unlocked the door, put all her stuff down and headed for the bedroom. She sighed when she seen him on the bed, he was wearing only boxer shorts tangled in the white sheets, he was softly snoring.

She began taking her jeans and top off until she was only in her babydoll lingerie she had hidden under her clothes. "Well here goes", she whispered to herself. Kaitlyn pulled back the sheets and revealed his white chest and body she shivered and proceeded to rid him of the sheets.

She could see the outline of his cock through his shorts and from the looks of it he was big. her hand reached out to touch his cock through his boxers, when her hand connected, she could feel the heat radiating off of him.

She started rubbing him softly and she couldn't help but moan, it felt so good to touch him. He started to get very hard with each passing second, his moans were getting louder and louder she was enjoying it so much, but when his moans stopped she looked at his face his eyes were half-lidded "k-kaitlyn A-am i dreamin'" Kaitlyn froze and panicked.

"uh yes yes you are" she said smoothly.

"oh ok then i love you so much Katie you don't know how much i wana tell you" he said groggily, she was freaking out he loved her! but she had to play this so he wouldn't get suspicious. "I love you too baby now let me take care of you."

she said seductively. She pulled his boxers down and wrapped her hands around his length, pumping slowly "oh fuck Katie you're so good i want ya so much, i wanna kiss ya" he murmured slowly and pulled her up to his face.

He kissed her hard with so much emotion, he then realized he wasnt dreaming his eyes widened and pulled away from her how did she get in here? where was Randy? he was determined to get answers from her but how was he gonna do that when she is wearing that sexy baby doll looking like she wants to get thoroughly fucked.

" um what are ya doin here baby? she just laid it out on the table "well i wanted to be with you so bad and i couldn't take it anymore so i hatched this plan to get in here so i called Randy to trade rooms, he didn't look suspicious so i just went for it, and when i got here i was just gonna see how you reacted which is happening right now.

she said breathlessly. He stared at her for a few moments then crashed his lips into hers she looked shocked she really thought that he was going to be angry for pulling this Scheme, but when he pulled her up onto the bed without breaking the kiss she knew.

She straddled him and pressed her core against his rock hard member, they both moaned and broke the kiss.

He slid his hands up the Babydoll she was wearing and cupped her breasts, her eyes fluttered closed and she grabbed his hands to guide him in touching her engorged tits.  
One hand slid from her breast to her panty line, he sat up to kiss her wetly and dipped his hand in her panties, he teased her by lightly grazing her clit over and over "oh Sheamus.. please i need mor-" she was cut off my him putting pressure on her clit she let out a noise that she never knew she could make, She grabbed onto his shoulders and opened her eyes to see sheamus staring right back at her with lust in his eyes.

He dipped 3 fingers into her, his eyes rolled in the back of his head she was wet and her pussy was definitely untouched by another male because he could feel her hymen.  
" you're a -" "yes when I Got to the WWE I set my eyes on you I never wanted anyone so bad in my life and i want you to be the only one who fucks me." she said shyly.

" well I promise i'll make you cum so hard you won't even feel any pain, you're mine now and only mine."  
"Ok" she said simply and leaned in to crash her lips to his.  
He pushed her back onto the plush bed and moved on top of her, she braced herself on his shoulders and he pushed himself through her outer lips, he didn't see any sign of any pain on her face so he inched a little more, he could feel her discomfort grow the more he inched himself in. Finally he reached her hymen

"i'm sorry baby" he said before he pushed in all the way , Kaitlyn let out a groan out of pain  
"oh my god, oh it hurts so much." Sheamus started to panic and he stopped, Kaitlyn noticed this and stroked his cheek "it's okay baby keep going".  
Sheamus started moving in and out of her, Kaitlyn winced still feeling a twinge of pain. Sheamus moaned feeling her tight wet walls around his cock, Kaitlyn started to moan and pant "oh sheamus that feels so good, please fuck me harder" sheamus instantly sped up in his movements.  
"Katie you're so tight oh god."

he grabbed the headboard and started pounding into her wet swollen opening. "Katie Open your eyes please." sheamus said desperately, she opened her eyes she she could see the pure lust clouding his baby blue eyes.  
she felt a tingling in the pit of her stomach, she knew her fully anticipated first orgasm was coming, and it was a big one.  
"oh sheamus i'm cumming please..."

"oh yes me too", she felt the orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks, it shot all the way down to her toes and back to her pussy, she screamed his name not caring who heard or how late it was, this was the best night of her life.

She clenched her inner muscles around him and he couldn't take it anymore, he shot his seed into her waiting womb, she squealed and all of her muscles relaxed and so did his, he collapsed on top of her but realized he was crushing her and started to pull out of her.  
"no don't please stay inside of me."she whined, he couldn't say no to her so he stayed but he rolled her on top of him. Kaitlyn pushed her head up and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you so much Katie even though you snuck in my room to be with me, this was the best night of my life".

"I love you too sheamus , I'm so glad that I lost my virginity to you." They kissed for the longest time then sheamus spoke up  
" where is Randy anyway ?", Sheamus asked curiously.

" Well funny story um I kinda call them, and ask them if we could switch room because I wanted to be with you so badly, I was willing to give up a great room, So I called Randy and he agreed, I think he somewhat knew that I liked you that's probably why he agreed haha." she chuckled nervously

" Well I'm glad you came Katie I love you so much, stay with me."he tightened his arm around her waist not wanting to let go.

" You know I will baby." and she held onto him as tightly as she could not wanting to let go either. They laid there all night cuddling and talking to each other they finally realize that being sneaky won't always lead to consequences.

* * *

_**Okay, done hope you guys liked it, review! also I ordered Royal Rumble tonight it was so great, I was so disappointed that the great white didn't win he was my pick but there's always other pay per views right? remember raw roulette tomorrow night **_

_**Also CM Punk and the rock match was totally great I cannot believe what happened ugh I hate the shield sometimes, but I love Dean Ambrose !, plus I cannot believe Chris Jericho came back he was so freaking great put on a little bit of weight but that's okay, oh and he got some cool new tattoos, or was that already there I don't know I wasn't paying attention last time he was in the Royal Rumble. lol**_  
_**If you guys want more 1 shot please do not hesitate to p.m. me! I really do not bite I take every kind of plot, we can also work on a story if you would like. But just make sure to p.m. me or review!**_


End file.
